


The Luna Nova Pride Club

by itsCaravel



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Trans Character, disaster lesbian, more pairings as the fic goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel/pseuds/itsCaravel
Summary: When Amanda discovers Akko's most closely guarded secret, she drags Akko to her new school club for LGBT Luna Nova students. Can the support of her friends help her overcome the traumas of her past?





	1. I. Speak Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfic I've written and posted publicly in a very, very long time. I've just been completely obsessed with Little Witch Academia lately (and especially with Diakko) and after exhausting almost all of the fics on here I decided to write my own. I hope you like it!
> 
> (The chapters are named for Tegan and Sara songs, because that's just what it's like being a gay teenage girl. I was one once!)
> 
> (Oh, and all the chapters are already written. Just gonna put them up over the course of a week.)

Akko looked to her left, and then to her right. It was a nice day out, so it was trickier than normal to find a secluded part of the campus grounds. She could just use her dorm room, but while Lotte was out, Sucy was working on...something...and Akko didn’t want to risk it.

 

She eventually sat down underneath a large oak tree and pulled a book out of her bag. Or rather, two books; on the outside was the _Fan Guide to Shiny Chariot_ , a book that 1) everyone knew she owned and 2) no one would be surprised to see her reading.

 

But inside of that book was the book she was actually intending to read, a book she was terrified of anyone else finding out that she enjoyed. She was adept at hiding where she kept these books in her room - she was used to it from living at home - but she wouldn’t dare try to read them when there were people around.

 

She opened up the book. This was the latest volume of a series she’d been following called _Pink Lily_. The story followed a new transfer student to the St. Clare Girls’ High School. The student, Aiko, was a ditz who fell in love with the stoic and cold student council president, Daika. Akko fantasized about the series frequently, often inserting herself as Aiko. This was her secret, and she would take it to her grave.

 

In this volume, Daika had Aiko cornered in an empty classroom. Daika had pushed Aiko against a wall, with her knee moving between Aiko’s thighs as her mouth got closer and closer...

 

“Damn! That’s some steamy shit.”

 

Akko’s heart stopped as she immediately slammed the book shut and looked above her to see a short-haired redhead hanging upside-down from the tree she was sitting under. “A-Amanda! Wh- h- it’s...it’s not…”

 

“Not what it looks like, right?” Amanda hopped down from the tree and sat beside Akko. “I mean, I can’t read Japanese, but I _can_ tell those two girls were _definitely_ about to...well…”

 

Akko blushed and shoved the book back in her bag. “It’s - a friend recommended it to me!”

 

Amanda’s goofy grin gave way to a gentler smile Akko had never seen on her before. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m just teasing. It’s not a big deal,” she said, leaning back on the tree and closing her eyes.

 

“...it’s not?”

 

Amanda opened one eye. “I mean, sure. Your sexuality’s your business, not mine.”

 

“S-sexuality?” Akko stammered. “I’m straight! I like boys!”

 

“Uh, sure. You’ve never seemed that interested when boys have shown interest in you. Like that Andrew dude.”

 

“Andrew? Gross!” Akko said reflexively, quickly realizing how damning that reaction was. “I just haven’t met the right one yet!”

 

Amanda sat forward. “Akko...do we need to have... _the talk_?”

 

Akko blushed even harder. “I know how babies are made! I’m not twelve!” She shouted.

 

Amanda laughed. “No, not that talk. Look.” Amanda put her arm over Akko. “It’s alright. So you like girls! Girls are great. Not like I’m heterosexual.”

 

Akko looked up. “You’re not?”

 

Amanda just gave her a look. “Have you _met_ me? I can’t even sit straight,” she said, laughing at her own dumb joke.

 

Akko curled up a bit and put her knees in her arms. “...Please don’t tell anyone.”

 

“That you’re a lesbian?”

 

Akko had never acknowledged her sexuality out loud. To be fair, she had never met another lesbian in real life. She felt her whole chest clench as she squeaked out “...Yeah. I’m a lesbian.”

 

“S’cool. My lips are sealed,” Amanda smiled. “How about you meet me in room 204 tomorrow evening, around five-ish. I’ve got a surprise.” She noticed Akko start blushing furiously again and quickly added, “Not like that! I mean, you’re attractive, but you’re not really my type.”

 

Amanda got up and stretched. “You can bring your gay comics or whatever too. Just don’t forget!”

 

As Amanda started to walk away, Akko shouted out to her. “Amanda!”

 

She turned back around. “Yeah?”

 

Akko looked at the ground. “There’s...nothing wrong with me, right?”

 

Amanda smiled. “Nope! And if anyone says anything different, lemme know and I’ll beat the shit out of ‘em.” She made a flexed her bicep and gave her a toothy grin.

 

\------

 

“Where are you going this evening?” Lotte asked as Akko prepared to leave for her appointment with Amanda. “Did you get detention again?”

 

Akko froze. “Uh, yeah! You, uh, know how it is with Finnelan.”

 

“Don’t we all,” mumbled Sucy under her breath. “I’m still mad she confiscated the mushrooms I was growing in the third-floor bathroom. Those were expensive!”

 

“Aha...yeah. Anyway, I should really be going.”

 

“Do you want me to tag along?” Lotte asked. “I don’t want you to have to clean out the stables by yourself again.”

 

“No! No.” Akko shouted, surprising Lotte. “I mean...she said no one was allowed to come with me, so…”

 

“Oh...okay. Good luck.” Lotte went back to the book she was reading.

 

Akko breathed a sigh of relief as she turned back towards the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Sucy make an odd face, but ignored it and left the dorm room.

 

\------

 

Thoughts were racing through Akko’s head at incredible speeds. She had no idea what to expect. Whenever she tried to ask Amanda what it was, she’d shrugged and said that Akko would find out. Was she going to be hazed? Was Amanda...flirting? Amanda had said that she wasn’t, but Akko had read too much yuri to rule that out.

 

Akko had been a bit of a mess lately. She’d known for a while that she liked girls and didn’t like boys, but recently it felt like this had been kicked into overdrive. Ever since the missile incident a few months ago, Akko kept having...interesting dreams and thoughts about one girl in particular.

 

She really hoped that she wouldn’t run into said girl on her way.

 

“Akko? Where are you going? It’s almost dinner time.”

 

As if on cue, Akko whirled around to see the white-haired object of her desire. Ever since the two of them had stopped Croix’s Noir Rod, Akko had been completely preoccupied with Diana. Though, to be honest, that’s only when she figured out why she kept thinking about her; she’d had confusing thoughts about Miss Cavendish ever since she had tried to leave Luna Nova. But when the two of them held the Shiny Rod together, saved a everyone, and restored magic to the world...she remembered looking over at Diana’s bright, smiling face, and realized that she was in love. Not to mention her perfect hair, and those sparkling blue eyes that she could find herself getting lost in, and her flawless, soft skin, and her body…

 

With that last one she felt herself getting redder and redder. _Come on, cut it out, Akko!_ Diana was her friend, and her attraction to Diana terrified her. What if she found out? What if she thought Akko was gross? What if...she didn’t want to be friends anymore?

 

So she’d hidden it, as best she could, and decided that she would just try to get over it.

 

“...Akko? Are you okay?”

 

Akko suddenly realized that she had been lost in thought for at least a minute and had failed to answer Diana’s question. “Uh, yeah! I’m fine! How...are you?”

 

“I am fine, thank you. Are you...feeling alright? You seem a bit flustered,” said Diana with some concern in her voice. “I can take you to the nurse, if you need.”

 

“No! No. That’s okay, I’m feeling great. Um…” Akko felt her face getting redder. “Uh...gotta go! Sorry!” Akko immediately turned and ran off.

 

“Um, alright.” Diana said. Was there some disappointment in her voice? “Don’t run in the halls!” She called after the reckless witch, but Akko barely heard her.

 

\------

 

Akko swung open the door to room 204 and quickly slammed it behind her, leaning against it to catch her breath.

 

“Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance. As always.” Akko opened her eyes to see Hannah, one of Diana’s roommates, sitting at a desk. Sitting on a nearby desk was Amanda. There was no one else in the room.

 

“Uh...hi,” said Akko.

 

“Take a seat!” Amanda shouted, smiling. Akko sat down carefully next to Hannah, who smiled.

 

“Well! Now that we’re all here, we can start the meeting!” Shouted Amanda, jumping off the desk and going up to the front of the lecture hall.

 

“Meeting?”

 

“Of course!” Amanda grinned. “Welcome to the Luna Nova Pride Club!”

 

“...the what?”


	2. II. Burn Your Life Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko is tasked with finding a club advisor. Sucy knows too much. Ursula has a request.

“The Luna Nova Pride Club!” Amanda said once again. Akko looked at her with a somewhat blank expression. “It’s...a club for gay, lesbian, bisexual, and transgender students and stuff…”

 

“Oh! Okay,” said Akko. “I’m not any of those, though.”

 

Amanda quirked an eyebrow. “You’re not a lesbian?”

 

“No.”

 

Amanda quirked an eyebrow. “What about the gay comics you were reading?” 

 

“They’re called  _ yuri _ .”

 

“Your gay yuri comics?”

 

“They’re...they were recommended by a friend.”

 

“Which friend? They were in Japanese. Also you literally said you were a lesbian when I talked to you yesterday.”

 

Akko quickly looked around the room and gave Hannah a desperate expression. “Help me out, Hannah!”

 

Hannah smiled. “I mean, the evidence points to you being bisexual at the very least. Are there any boys you fancy? Andrew, maybe?”

 

“Ew! Gross,” said Akko immediately, before realizing, once again, how damning that sounded. “I-I mean…not him but...maybe I just haven’t found the right boy?”

 

Amanda sat back down on one of the desks. “I dunno Akko, you were saying that earlier. Sounds like you’re as gay as we are. Well, as gay as I am. Which, let me tell you, is pretty freakin’ gay.”

 

“I’m bisexual,” Hannah helpfully added.

 

Akko gave up. “Okay, fine. Assuming that I  _ am _ a…’lesbian’.” She made air quotes. “Why am I here?”

 

“Well, this is a club. And if we want to be an official club, we need at least three members.” Hannah explained. “Which was why Amanda was so excited when she noticed what you were reading. We haven’t found anyone else yet.”

 

“But if  _ you _ join, we can fill out a form and be an official club! Then we can do shit like, pride parades and dances and whatever, I dunno,” said Amanda.

 

“I don’t want to be in a parade!”

 

“You’ve literally been in a parade before.”

 

“Yeah, but not one announcing that I was gay!!”

 

“Fine, then not a parade. It’s just…” Amanda looked away for a bit. “Back home, I lived in a pretty...progressive place. And it’s been tough adjusting to Luna Nova, where everyone’s all about tradition, and it’s...harder to be the person that I am.” Her face brightened a little. “So I thought I could make a club, and find more people like me, and we can help each other out! And the more visible we are, the more our classmates might be willing to embrace who they are too!”

 

Akko thought about it for a bit. “I think I understand. I grew up thinking something was wrong with me, because we don’t really talk about that sort of thing back home.” And there was also that one time, but she didn’t need to talk about that. “I guess I see what you mean. I’ll join!”

 

“Great!” Amanda said. “Just write your name down on that form.” Hannah held out a piece of paper.

 

Club Name: LUNA NOVA PRIDE CLUB

Advisor: _________________________

President: HANNAH ENGLAND

Members:

AMANDA O’NEILL

ATSUKO KAGARI

 

Akko quirked her head. “I thought you were the president, Amanda?”

 

Hannah started laughing. “Amanda’s been banned from ever starting a club. So I’m the president instead.”

 

“The thing with the seal wasn’t even my fault! You know that!” Amanda pleaded. Hannah just started laughing harder.

 

“You’re so easy to fluster, Amanda,” Hannah teased.

 

“Hey, wait,” said Akko, looking at the form again. “Don’t we need an advisor?”

 

\------

 

After Amanda and Hannah decided that it would be Akko’s job to find an advisor, her immediate thought was Ursula. She got about as far as Ursula’s office door before she lost her nerve and turned around on her heels. The idea of talking to Ursula about this - not even just Ursula, but her greatest hero, Shiny Chariot - was absurdly intimidating.

 

Akko mentally went through a list of the other professors and found that none of them seemed like a good fit. A lot of them didn’t like her (or Amanda, for that matter) very much. Most of them were sticklers for tradition. And any remaining options were professors Akko barely knew.

 

Which is how Akko found herself talking to a goldfish.

 

<Professor Pisces!> Akko greeted the fish in said fish’s native tongue. She figured that not only was she one of the few students who could speak fluent fish, she also knew full well that even many of the professors just pretended to. It was a foolproof plan.

 

<Ah, Akko. My favorite student.> Professor Pisces’s expression did not change, as she was a fish. <What can I do for you?>

 

<I, uh, started a club with some friends. And we...need an advisor.>

 

<What kind of club?> Pisces continued to stare blankly at Akko. <Is it a nonhuman languages club? I think there used to be one of those. Maybe a magic philosophy club? A Shiny Chariot club?> Was it possible for a fish to sound smug?

 

<Um...not exactly...it’s…> Here it was. Akko was going to intentionally come out to someone - somefish - for the first time. But at least it was in a language almost no one else could speak. <It’s a...pride...club?> Akko braced herself.

 

<A pride club?> Pisces stared. <Oh, like lesbian and trans stuff.>

 

<Um...yeah. I guess.>

 

<Well, I’d love to help. But unfortunately, I’m not allowed to be a club advisor, because I can’t leave this bowl, and can’t actually do anything an advisor needs to do.> Pisces’s mouth opened and closed, in a goldfish type of way. <Also, I can’t sign the advisor form, because I don’t have hands.>

 

<That makes a lot of sense.>

 

<Why not ask Professor Ursula? I’m sure she’d love to be your club’s advisor.>

 

Akko sat down on a chair next to Pisces’s bowl. <I guess I’m just scared to tell her.>

 

<I understand.> Pisces blubbed. <I appreciate that you trust me enough to come to me about this. But I’m not sure it’s possible for Ursula to think badly of you. She loves you like a daughter.>

 

Akko sighed. <Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, professor.>

 

<Anytime.> Pisces continued to swim in place. <Can you do me a favor and give me some fish flakes? I think Finnelan forgot to check up on me. Again.>

 

\------

 

Thus, Akko ended up in front of the door to Ursula’s office once again. She took a deep breath, and held her fist up to the door to knock...then put it back down again and went back to her dorm.

 

\------

 

“Do you think Ursula would still like me if I was like, a werewolf?” Akko posed to her roommates, while lying upside-down off her bed, holding a pillow.

 

“Lotte. Have you been sharing your awful books with Akko again?” Sucy droned. “You know I’m the only one who’s allowed to poison Akko.”

 

“I haven’t done anything!” Lotte pleaded.

 

“And please stop poisoning me!” Akko added.

 

Akko had completely lost her nerve and decided to try to figure things out with the help of her roommates, without actually telling her roommates what was going on.

 

“I’m going to be honest, Akko. I’m not sure your question...makes sense,” Lotte put a finger to her chin. “I think that if you were a werewolf, she’d know by now.”

 

“It’s a rhetorical question!” Akko shouted.

 

Sucy looked down at...whatever she was working on at her desk. Some sort of strange green chemicals. They were smoking menacingly. “I don’t think it’s possible for Ursula to dislike you. Remember that time with the seals?”

 

“We don’t talk about that!”

 

Sucy cackled. “Regardless, I think if you were to, say,” she looked at Akko directly with an expression Akko couldn’t interpret, “ _ come out _ as a werewolf, so to speak, I don’t think she’d mind.” Akko nearly died. Sucy turned her attention to Lotte. “Don’t you need to go meet Barbara?”

 

“Oh, you’re right! Thanks, Sucy.” Lotte quickly grabbed a bag and opened the door. “See you two later!”

 

Once the door was shut, Sucy’s attention was once again turned to Akko. “You need a better hiding place for your gay comics. Also, you’re a terrible liar.”

 

“Wh- I-” Akko stammered. “They’re called yuri! And how long have you known? Have you told anyone else?”

 

“A very long time.” Sucy replied, going back to her work. “And no.”

 

Akko breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good.”

 

“You should come out to Ursula. I can’t think of anyone who thinks more highly of you.” Sucy laughed quietly to herself. “Maybe Diana.”

 

“Wh-what about Diana?!”

 

“You’re too easy, Akko. Just leave and go talk to Ursula.” Sucy put on a respirator. “I only have the one mask.”

 

\------

 

For the third time, Akko found herself in front of Ursula’s office door. Sucy had been...oddly encouraging, so she was slightly less nervous. Very slightly.

 

She rose her fist to knock, but before she could, the door opened. “Ah! I thought I heard someone. Hello, Akko.” Ursula smiled at her protege. “Is there something I can help you with?”

 

Akko was frozen in place. There was now no escape. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. This was maybe the most nervous she had ever been. She idly wondered if you could die from anxiety.  _ Probably _ , she figured. She would find out soon.

 

“...Akko? Is everything okay?” Akko snapped back to reality at the sounds of concern from her mentor (and idol), making a small squeak. “You seem a bit flustered. Why don’t you come in and sit down?”

 

Akko could only nod and follow Ursula into her office. It was much the same as it had always been; books and papers were scattered in miscellaneous places. Everything about Ursula’s office radiated warmth, in much the same way as Ursula herself. The furniture was appealingly worn, and the lighting was soft and pleasant. Alcor, Ursula’s faithful companion, was asleep on a perch. Akko sat down on Ursula’s couch.

 

“Would you like some tea? I just made a fresh pot.”

 

“Um, sure. Thanks.”

 

A small cup of tea was placed in front of Akko, and Ursula sat down next to her. “What’s wrong, Akko? You know you can tell me anything.”

 

_ But what if I can’t? _ Akko thought to herself. She flashed back again to middle school before Ursula tapped her arm, bringing her back to the present.

 

“Akko, it’s okay. I’m not going to push you.” Ursula tried to maintain a strong composure, but her face was plastered with worry. “Did something happen?”

 

“Um...I guess...you could say that?” Akko couldn’t even make eye contact with the professor. “I guess there’s...two things I w-wanted to talk to you about…”

 

“Alright. Take your time,” said Ursula. She smiled. “Well, not too much time. I have papers to grade.”

 

Akko abruptly sat up. “Well, I don’t want to keep you from that, so I’ll just be-” Ursula grabbed Akko’s sleeve.

 

“No you don’t. You’re being mentored today whether you like it or not.”

 

Defeated, Akko sat back down. “Well, um. I...joined a club…”

 

“Oh, how exciting!” Ursula’s face lit up. “Which club? I know Pisces wanted someone to bring back the nonhuman languages club…”

 

“I’ll...get to that,” said Akko. “But we, um, need an advisor, and so the other members asked me to ask you. If you would be our advisor.”

 

“Probably!” Ursula smiled again. “But I can’t really agree until I know what club it is.”

 

“It’s, um, the…” Akko stuttered.  _ Get it together, Kagari! You’ve stopped a nuclear missile before. Coming out to your mentor should be  _ easy  _ compared to that _ . “The, pride, club…” she mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry, Akko. I couldn’t really hear you,” Ursula frowned. She put her hand on Akko’s shoulder. “Akko, I care about you. You could tell me that you committed arson and I’d still care about you. I mean, please don’t commit arson. But you really can tell me anything, and I’ll still be your mentor. I’m not going to stop caring about you.” Ursula wrapped the scared young girl in a hug. “It’s going to be alright.”

 

Akko fought back tears and breathed in and out. This was it. “It’s...called the pride club. And...I’m in it because I’m a lesbian.”

 

Akko felt Ursula’s shoulders become significantly less tense than they had been. They separated. “Oh thank heavens, I thought someone had died.” Ursula sighed. “I wouldn’t have known  _ what _ to do. I don’t know how to hide a body!” She put a finger to her chin. “I’d probably have to ask Croix. That seems like the sort of thing she’d know.”

 

“You’re...that’s okay?”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be? Hey,” Ursula patted Akko on the back. “Wanna know something you didn’t know about the great Shiny Chariot?”

 

Akko nodded.

 

Ursula leaned in and whispered into Akko’s ear. “My relationship with Croix was not, strictly speaking...platonic,” said Ursula.

 

Akko looked up. “You mean...?”

 

“Yup! I’m not straight either. I mean, you’ve seen my shows. I can’t even fly straight!” Ursula laughed at her own joke. Akko laughed a little bit as well while wondering if she, too, would make this joke someday. She felt immensely better. “Anyway, I would love to advise your club. In the future, don’t hesitate to tell me anything, okay? I’ll never be mad.”

 

“...thank you, Chariot.” Akko buried herself in another hug.

 

“Of course. And Akko?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Please don’t ever do arson.”

 

“...no promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lesbians can and should do arson


	3. III. Walking with a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah has plans. Andrew considers changing his number. Diana gets a gift. Akko reveals her talents. Sucy breaks a heart.

“The first _official_ meeting of the Luna Nova Pride Club begins...now!” Amanda shouted. She was standing in front of the classroom’s blackboard, with Hannah sitting next to her. Akko was seated at one of the desks, and Ursula was in the back, reading a romance novel. “So, uh...what should we...do?”

 

“This was your idea, Amanda! How do you not know?” Akko shouted.

 

“Look, I just had the initial idea, right? I’m the...ideas lesbian. It’s you and Hannah’s jobs to make something out of it.”

 

“Ugh, get out of the way,” said Hannah, shoving Amanda aside. “I’m the president, so it’s only natural that I get to stand at the front.”

 

“What? That’s only on paper!”

 

“Yeah? Too bad, my club now.” Hannah stuck out her tongue.

 

“That’s mutiny -” Amanda started before she was interrupted by Akko.

 

“So do you have ideas, Hannah?”

 

Hannah began cackling under her breath, in a manner not unlike Sucy. “Heh heh...do I have ideas, she asks…” She pulled a strange contraption from underneath the lecturer’s desk. “Pin making!!!!!”

 

\------

 

Akko looked at the small pins in her hand. One of them was various shades of pink, which was allegedly the lesbian pride flag. (Hannah and Amanda had argued about it for a while, even dragging Ursula into it, before deciding on this design.) The other was just a generic rainbow pin. Akko resolved, from this minute on, that she would never wear these pins, ever, and put them in her bag.

 

 _On the other hand,_ Akko thought to herself, _I_ did _successfully come out to Ursula. And it wasn’t...that bad._ At least, not as bad as she had feared. But it was like Sucy had said - Ursula would never think of Akko as anything less than wonderful. She had also come out to Pisces, but Pisces was a fish. Everyone else - Amanda, Hannah, and Sucy - had learned that she was a lesbian entirely by accident.

 

Akko started to think. _I could...test the waters with someone. Someone I don’t see every day, who’s probably trustworthy and will keep this a secret...that’s it!_

 

Akko ran off towards her dormitory.

 

\-------

 

Luckily, Lotte was out, and Sucy was entirely uninterested in anything Akko was doing. Akko pulled out a cellphone (technically not allowed at Luna Nova, but who cares) and dialed a number.

 

“...hello?” asked a young male voice on the other end.

 

“Hi! It’s Akko!”

 

“Akko? How did...how did you get my phone number? How are you calling me? _Why_ are you calling me?”

 

“It’s nice to talk to you too, Andrew.”

 

She could practically imagine Andrew pinching the bridge of his nose at her. “Just...what is it. I’m busy.”

 

“Yeesh, you’re so testy towards someone who, you know, saved the world and everything.”

 

“Kagari, if you don’t tell me why you called in the next twenty seconds, I’m going to hang up and change my number.”

 

“You’d change your phone number just because of me? That’s so sweet!” Akko smiled. She was comfortable bantering with Andrew, and was feeling...okay. She was okay. She was going to do this.

 

“Ten seconds.”

 

“Alright! Sorry, I just wanted to tell you something. It’s...important.” Akko felt her voice waver a bit and hoped Andrew couldn’t tell.

 

“Important?” Dammit, Andrew could tell.

 

“Yeah, I, uh…” _Well, it’s now or never, Akko!_ “...I’m gay.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end of the line.

 

“...is that...it? You got my number and called me to tell me that?”

 

Akko saw Sucy laughing out of the corner of her eye and glared at her. Sucy just laughed harder. “It...it’s a big deal to me! I was anxious! You’re one of the first people I’ve ever told!”

 

“...hm. Really?” Andrew seemed somewhat surprised. “I thought...weren’t you and Miss Cavendish together?”

 

“WE’RE _WHAT?_ ” Akko shouted into her phone, becoming about as red as Amanda’s hair. Sucy was completely losing it.

 

“Well, I guess not, then. If you don’t have anything else to say, then can I go?”

 

“Wait! You - why did - does Diana even like girls?!”

 

“How would I know, Kagari? It’s not something I’ve just asked her. Maybe you should, if you’re so infatuated.” Akko could physically feel Andrew’s smirk.

 

“I’m not infatuated! I’m hanging up!” Akko jabbed her phone’s end call button, throw it across her bed, crossed her arms, and pouted.

 

“That seems like it went well.” Sucy remarked. Akko threw a pillow at her in response.

 

\------

 

Diana closed her book for the night and looked at her clock. It was about ten in the evening, so she decided to go change into pajamas and head to bed. Neither Hannah nor Barbara were back yet; despite it being curfew. While in the past she might’ve gone looking for them to reprimand them, she figured that they had their reasons.

 

As she finished changing into her nightclothes, she heard the door creak behind her. “Hey, Diana,” said Hannah, walking into the room.

 

“Welcome back, Hannah. Do you know where Barbara is? It’s past curfew.”

 

“No, I don’t. Last I saw she was going to go hang out with Lotte. You know how those two are,” Hannah took her hair down from her ponytail and headed into the other side of the dorm room.

 

“Mm.”

 

“Oh, we made pins today. I wasn’t sure if you’d want one, but I figured better safe than sorry,” Hannah poked her head back into Diana’s half of the room and handed her a pin. “You can just throw it away if you don’t, I was just having fun making these with Amanda and A-” she stopped herself. “Our other members.” Before Diana could say anything about that quick change, Hannah said “Good night!” and turned out the lights on her and Barbara’s side.

 

Diana looked down at the pin Hannah had made for her. It was a nice sentiment, even if Diana was unlikely to wear it. She wasn’t as open about things as Hannah or Amanda was. And even if she was, this particular pin would likely lead to too many questions she didn’t want to deal with at this point in her life. Almost no one at Luna Nova knew too much about Diana’s past, and she’d prefer to keep it that way.

 

With a sigh, she dropped the striped pastel blue, pink, and white pin into her desk drawer, closed it, crawled into bed, and turned off the light. “Night.”

 

\------

 

“We should try to find more members,” Amanda said idly, with her arms behind her head. She was leaning against the blackboard in their meeting room. “Three isn’t...a lot.”

 

“It’s not like it’s a sport. We can’t just randomly ask people if they’re interested,” Hannah replied, looking over her astrology notes. “Especially since a lot of the witches here are really traditional, and not all families are as accepting of this sort of thing.” She sighed. “Even my parents think it’s a phase.”

 

Akko was fidgeting with a small cube toy. “I have no idea how I would come out to my parents, even if I was going to.” _I really don’t want to_ , she thought.

 

“I mean, you might have to sooner or later,” said Amanda. She smirked. “They’re going to get a wedding invitation in the mail and have no idea what’s going on.” She took up a more dignified affect. “Mr. and Mrs. Kagari, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Ms. Atsuko Kagari and Ms. Diana Cavendish-”

 

“What? Amanda?? Oh my god???” Akko shouted, dropping her toy. Amanda and Hannah started laughing, and she even heard Ursula laughing from the back of the classroom. She turned around with an “E tu, professor?”

 

“I’m sorry, Akko. It’s just...it’s very obvious that you have a crush.” Ursula replied sheepishly.

 

“It’s not that obvious!” Akko defended. She turned back to Amanda. “Is it?”

 

“It’s a little obvious. You’re basically always looking at her. And not in a straight way,” said Amanda.

 

“Oh god.” Akko placed her head on her desk. “What if she knows…”

 

Hannah walked over and patted Akko on the head. “Honestly, she probably doesn’t. She can be...oblivious about this sort of thing. Not to mention she’s got her own things going on. I imagine crushes are the last thing on her mind.” Akko made a grumpy noise in response.

 

There was a silence in the room for a few minutes until Amanda suddenly hit her hands on the lectern. “I have an idea!”

 

Ursula piped up. “Is this idea going to involve destruction of property? As your club advisor I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to...not do that.”

 

“No!” Amanda shouted, flustered. “Only some of my ideas involve destruction of property!”

 

“That’s not comforting, Miss O’Neill.”

 

“I was just thinking we could make posters! Geez.” Amanda crossed her arms.

 

“That’s actually a pretty good idea, Amanda,” said Hannah. “I’m surprised.”

 

Akko chimed in. “Yeah, I was expecting whatever your idea was to involve at least one of us ending up in the nurse’s office!”

 

“Or being hosed down by the fire department,” Hannah added.

 

“You’re all mean.” Amanda pouted.

 

\------

 

After about an hour, they had a few designs that they were happy with. They needed to go to the Headmistress’s office to be approved for being hung up, but they were all relatively plain, with just the club name, information, and a pride flag. Amanda was extremely excited to hang them up in “the most ridiculous places she could find”, but Ursula gave her a glare and entrusted Hannah with hanging them up once they were approved. With that, Amanda decided to leave, and Ursula mentioned having to grade papers, so Akko and Hannah walked back towards the dorms together.

 

It was a little silent, as the two of them had never really spoken much in the past. “So, uh…” said Akko, hoping to break the tension. “When did you realize you were...bi?”

 

“Honestly? I think it was just coming to Luna Nova in the first place and being constantly surrounded by other girls. I realized that girls were just as cute as boys, and I just kind of, figured it out from there. I mean, I had some help, but…”

 

“Some help? From who?”

 

Hannah giggled. “Sorry Akko, I’m sworn to secrecy.”

 

Akko sighed before getting a mischievous smile. “So how long have you had a crush on Amanda?” This made Hannah trip over herself and faceplant.

 

She quickly got up and dusted herself off. “I- I do not have a crush on that... that ruffian!” She looked at Akko’s huge grin and gave up. “Yeah, okay. Who told you?”

 

Akko put her hands behind her hand and laughed. “You did! I just guessed.”

 

Hannah got even redder and puffed up at Akko. “I can’t believe I’ve been outsmarted by _you_ of all people!!” She suddenly switched to a more smug expression. “Well, maybe I’ll just tell Diana that you like her as revenge~”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Akko shouted. “I’ll...I’ll tell Amanda that you like her! _And_ Barbara!!”

 

This turned Hannah back to her previously flustered state. “How are you doing this?! Are you an idiot savant but for crushes??”

 

“Just another guess!” Akko teased. She ran off and whirled around, pulling down under her eye and sticking out her tongue. She heard more anguished groaning coming from Hannah and laughed, running towards her dorm.

 

\------

 

Akko burst into the room with tremendous force. “Lotte, I need- ...where’s Lotte?” She remarked, seeing only Sucy.

 

“Out,” said Sucy flatly.

 

“Oh, okay.” Akko flopped down on her bed. “I was going to ask her if she could ask Barbara if Diana likes girls.”

 

“Mmhm.” Sucy wasn’t really paying attention.

 

“Whatcha working on?” Akko sat up and looked over at Sucy.

 

“Hot chocolate.”

 

“Hot chocolate’s not purple.”

 

“Hot chocolate, but I put ume in it.”

 

“Still not buying it.”

 

“Ugh, you’re so annoying.” Sucy glared at Akko. “I honestly have no idea what I’m putting together, I was just throwing things in a beaker and hoping something happened.”

 

“That seems unsafe,” Akko. “Am I gonna have to drink it?”

 

“No.” Sucy got up from her desk and went to her bed. “Ugh, forget it. Stupid Lotte.”

 

Akko perked up. “What’d Lotte do?”

 

“Tch...fine, I might as well tell you.” Sucy sighed. “Lotte told me she had a crush on me, and I turned her down, and she got all mopey and depressed and left.”

 

“Oh,” said Akko. “I didn’t know Lotte liked girls.”

 

Sucy glared. “ _That’s_ your takeaway?”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Sucy let out another sigh and leaned back against the wall. “No, it’s fine. I’m... _sorry_...for snapping at you. I’m just stressed out.”

 

“Why did you say no? Do you not like girls?”

 

“I don’t like anyone like that.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

Sucy laid down on her bed. She was a lot more...pensive than Akko had ever seen her. “I’m...worried about this. Lotte is my friend. And I hurt her. But I’m not going to pretend I’m someone I’m not. But I’m worried that we won’t be able to be friends again.” Sucy curled up. “You and Lotte are the only friends I have.”

 

Akko got up and sat on the edge of Sucy’s bed. She gave the curled-up Sucy a soft pat on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Sucy. I know Lotte. She’s not gonna hate you or anything. I think she probably just needs time to get over it.” Sucy looked over at Akko, who gave her a warm smile. “Do you want a hug?”

 

“No,” said Sucy flatly. “...but if you find Lotte, I’m sure she could use one.”

 

“Gotcha.” Akko got up and patted Sucy a couple more times. “I’ll see if I can find her. And I’m sure it’ll all work out!”

 

Sucy made a non-committal grunt and rolled over.

 

\------

 

After asking around as to Lotte’s whereabouts, she was directed towards the Blue Team’s dorm. Akko knocked on the door and was let in by Hannah. “You here to collect your sad roommate?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. Mostly I just want to make sure she’s doing okay.”

 

“She’s over there with Barbara,” said Hannah, motioning towards the other side of the room. “I’ve been on this side studying to not get in the way. But at least the crying’s stopped.”

 

“Thanks, Hannah. And, uh, sorry about earlier? I was just teasing but I’m sorry if it wasn’t...nice?”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Hannah smiled. “It’s not like I never tease you.”

 

Akko let out a small sigh of relief, then headed to the dorm room’s other side - only to see Lotte and Barbara... _passionately_ making out. She immediately whirled around, red in the face, and looked at Hannah. “I found out why the crying stopped,” she squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry about it


	4. IV. Don't Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana comes to a realization. Lotte gives advice. Akko goes for a walk.

Diana absentmindedly tapped her pen against her notebook and looked out the window. Normally, she’d be paying close attention to class, but this lecture was mostly review for her, and honestly, she had other things on her mind.

 

Recently it felt like Akko was avoiding her. She rarely saw the excited witch, and when she did, Akko was often doing things with her other friends. On the rare occasion that Diana managed to get her alone, Akko generally just seemed uncomfortable and anxious.

 

_ Have I done something wrong? _ Diana thought to herself. She couldn’t think of anything that might have caused this. After the missile crisis, the two of them had been growing closer, until…now. Honestly, Diana had been starting to feel...odd, for lack of a better word, at Akko’s presence. It was like a feeling that had been building up for a while, ever since Akko had barged into Cavendish Manor to drag Diana back to Luna Nova. Seeing Akko always made her feel warm and happy; often, it was the highlight of her day. The distinct lack of Akko recently had made her feel somewhat deflated.

 

“You have a crush on her,” said Barbara matter-of-factly later that afternoon, while the two were relaxing in their dorm.

 

“I...what?” Diana felt her face get warm. “I’m not...I’m not some excitable schoolgirl! I don’t get...crushes.”

 

“You definitely have a crush.” Barbara grinned. “I bet you daydream about kissing Akko in the moonlight…”

 

Diana had, in fact, thought about kissing Akko before, but in a normal friend way. Not in a romantic way, definitely. She didn’t think about Akko romantically, nor did she think about her lovely hair or perfect smile or the way she moved and talked and those  _ legs _ and…

 

Dammit.

 

“You’re right,” Diana sighed, flopping onto her bed in an uncharacteristically pathetic fashion. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it so Barbara couldn’t see how red she was getting.

 

“The great Diana Cavendish, the witching world’s greatest prodigy, turning into a blushy mess at the thought of kissing one of her best friends,” Barbara giggled.

 

“Please allow me my dignity, Barbara,” said Diana, her voice muffled by the pillow.

 

Barbara laughed. “It’s okay, Diana! You can have a crush if you want. Doesn’t matter if it’s a boy or a girl or neither.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say,” said Diana, rolling to face the wall. “You don’t have a family name like mine to uphold. It’s not...proper.”

 

“Why not? It’s not like there haven’t ever been any gay witches.”

 

“Yes, but they were the exception, not the norm, and they still faced scrutiny,” responded Diana matter-of-factly. “I’ve already broken enough rules. I’m not sure that anyone will stand for me acting outside of even more cultural norms.”

 

Barbara sat down on Diana’s bad and patted her shoulder. “So what? It doesn’t matter if you weren’t supposed to be a witch. It doesn’t matter if you’re gay or anything. You’re Diana Cavendish! You’re way better than anyone who’d criticize you.”

 

Diana sighed. She wasn’t sure how much she believed Barbara, but talking with her friend had certainly made her feel a little better. “Thank you, Barbara. I apologize for my sorry state.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize about that. You don’t have to be perfect twenty-four seven.” She smiled. “All you have to be is Diana Cavendish.”

 

“...Thank you, Barbara.”

 

Barbara scratched her chin and blushed a little. “Also, I’m sorry about you walking in on me and Lotte. We should’ve learned our lesson after Akko.”

 

“ _ Thank you _ , Barbara.”

 

\------

 

Akko’s head was rested face down on the table in the Pride Club’s meeting room. “Why am I such a mess?” She complained, at no one in particular.

 

“Aw, you’re not a mess.” Lotte patted her on the back. “You’re just...uh…”

 

“No, she’s a mess.” Amanda chimed in.

 

“Thanks, Amanda,” Lotte responded.

 

The club had grown a little bit since last time. After her... _ interesting _ week, Lotte had seen one of the posters and decided to join. She was very surprised to Akko there, but everything went okay. Jasminka had also joined, though mostly she just sat and ate to keep the hunger fairy at bay; she didn’t get involved much in conversations.

 

Jasminka offered Akko a brownie, which she ate in the most pathetic way possible. “I just...every time I see Diana, I get too anxious to do anything. She’s just…” Akko put her face back down. “She’s just so pretty and I’m so...gay.” It still felt weird for her to say out loud.

 

“God, if that isn’t a mood,” said Amanda. “Look, you can’t avoid her forever. At least, not without her noticing that you’re avoiding her.”

 

“I think she’s probably already noticed,” Hannah interjected. “While Diana’s...lacking in terms of romance, she’s still quite perceptive. I imagine she’s probably feeling hurt that you haven’t been talking to her.”

 

“That just makes me feel worse,” Akko whined.

 

“You could...tell her how you feel?” said Lotte. “Like, you’ll feel bad if she rejects you, but...that’s probably better than living with the regret. I think.” She seemed puzzled. “Honestly, I’m not really sure. It’s been a weird week. A bit of a  _ Nightfall _ number seventy-three situation.”

 

“None of us know what that means,” said Amanda in an annoyed tone.

 

“I can’t confess! What if it ruins our friendship? What if she thinks I’m gross and never wants to see me again?” Akko sighed. “Besides, she’s like super important or whatever. She probably isn’t allowed to be gay and needs an heir or something.”

 

“I am...not sure that that’s the case,” said Hannah. “She’s a noble, not a fairy-tale princess.”

 

“Akko, I understand being scared,” said Amanda. “But I think it’s certainly not as much a big deal as you think it is. Gay witches aren’t that uncommon; we’ve even talked about it in here. I mean, Jennifer had a wife. Not to mention your hero up there is about as straight as a circle.”

 

“Guilty as charged,” came Ursula’s voice from the back of the room.

 

“So there has to be more to it than just that,” Amanda concluded.

 

“I…” Akko thought for a while. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Well, we won’t push it,” said Lotte. “But we’re your friends, and we’re always going to be here for you.”

 

Hannah and Jasminka nodded.

 

“Even if you’re a total gay disaster,” Amanda laughed. “Because honestly, who  _ hasn’t _ been there?”

 

\------

 

Things had slowly gone back to normal in the red team’s dorm room, which Akko was thankful for. Lotte and Sucy were talking again, and the aura of awkwardness between the two of them had begun to dissipate.

 

Of course, they were now unified in their teasing of Akko. But she was willing to deal with it, for the sake of their friendship.

 

“...anyway, if you need ideas for confessions, just let me know. I’ve got some volumes of  _ Nightfall _ that would be  _ perfect _ ,” said Lotte playfully.

 

“I don’t need ideas! I’m not gonna confess!!” Akko pouted. “Besides, shouldn’t you be doing stuff with Barbara this afternoon anyway?”

 

“It’s her date night with Hannah tonight.”

 

“Oh, are they finally dating?” Sucy asked, not even looking up from...whatever it was that she was doing. Akko was afraid to ask.

 

“Yup! I may have had something to do with it.” Lotte smiled, looking very proud of herself. “Anyway, don’t change the subject, Akko! You’re going to have to do it at some point!”

 

“I am not!!” Akko shouted. “I’ll just deal with it and then I’ll move on and it’ll be fine.”

 

“Why are you so adamant about this? Worst case scenario, it’s a little awkward for a bit, and then everything’s fine,” said Sucy.

 

“I just…”  _ I just don’t want it to be middle school again _ , she thought. “...I’m going to go take a walk.” With that, Akko put on a coat and left the room.

 

“Do you think we’re being too pushy?” asked Lotte, looking a bit guilty.

 

“I’m not sure,” Sucy replied, looking up from her desk. “But I don’t want to deal with those two idiots fumbling around their feelings forever.”

 

\------

 

It was a crisp April evening as Akko wandered the quiet, darkening halls of Luna Nova. She didn’t have anywhere particular to go; she just wanted to get away from Lotte and Sucy for a bit. She knew that they meant well, but having to deal with their egging on just put tons of pressure on her, and she felt like she was suffocating. It didn’t help that she kept flashing back to that one day in eighth grade, the day where she swore no one could ever know that she was gay.

 

She was lost enough in her thoughts that she didn’t see Diana walk up to her. “Akko.”

 

Akko jumped slightly. “Ah! Oh, it’s you, Diana,” said Akko, mustering a weak smile. “Are you here to yell at me for being out past curfew?”

 

“It’s not quite curfew yet,” replied Diana matter-of-factly. “Truth be told, I was looking for you.”

 

“For me?” Akko’s heart briefly stopped.  _ Does she know? Did Hannah tell her? No, she wouldn’t...would she? _ “What...what do you want?”

 

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

 

This would’ve been the perfect time to explain everything. It was just the two of them, there was no pressure. She knew Diana wouldn’t care. She knew Diana wouldn’t hate her.

 

But she just couldn’t. “I’m sorry,” said Akko. “I didn’t...mean to.”

 

Diana crossed her arms. Was she satisfied with that answer? Her face was impossible to read. She looked like she had a million things on her mind. “Well, I do miss spending time with you. We haven’t even studied together recently. Are you doing alright in your classes?”

 

“Ah, yeah, I think so...sorry.”

 

“There’s no need to apologize, Akko.” Diana cleared her throat. “I am your...friend. If there’s something bothering you, please don’t be afraid to let me know.” She frowned. “And I apologize if it was something that I did that made you want to avoid me.”

 

“No! No, you didn’t do anything! I’ve just...had a lot going on.”

 

The two of them stood in silence for about a minute before Diana broke it. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your walk. Good night, Akko.” She turned around and began walking away.

 

“Diana!” Akko shouted after her, without thinking.

 

Diana turned around. “Yes?”

 

“...thanks.”

 

Diana gave a warm smile, the smile that she had given to Akko so many times over the past few months. The fading light of sunset framed her face perfectly, and Akko was struck by just how gentle Diana looked in that moment. “Of course, Akko.” And with that, she turned once again, and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your wonderful comments so far! this chapter's pretty short, but the next one should make up for it - not necessarily in length, but in terms of what it contains. 
> 
> we're over halfway done now. i hope you'll stick around to the end.


	5. V. Dark Come Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana breaks down. Akko reveals her past. Amanda hears a story.

It had been a couple of weeks since their last encounter, and Akko and Diana had begun hanging out again. But even though they were spending more time together than they had been, there was still a kind of wall between the two of them; a fog of unease that rested on them when the two of them were alone together. Once, the two of them had reached for a book at the same time, and their hands had briefly brushed. Akko immediately pulled away in a panic. She thought she saw a brief blush flicker on Diana’s face, but assumed it was nothing, just mild embarrassment.

 

After a study session, Diana had gone back to her dorm room, sat on her bed, and sighed.

 

“You know, I’m pretty sure Akko likes you,” said Hannah, walking with Barbara towards Diana’s bed. The two sat on either side of her, and Hannah put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

 

“It doesn’t matter if she likes me or not,” said Diana. “I have a duty to uphold. I cannot allow for any other...blemishes on my ascent to heir.”

 

“Is Akko a blemish?” Barbara asked.

 

“No! She’s...she is not a blemish. I am proud to call her my friend.” Diana responded. “But she is a woman. And not only is she a woman, she is a woman from no background, magical or otherwise. She is reckless and undisciplined.” Diana balled her hands into fists and looked down. “Even if I was alright with the increased scrutiny on my name, I could not subject her to the rumors and slanders that would come from...her being my partner.”

 

“Diana…”

 

“My mind is made up. I care too much for Atsuko Kagari to allow my feelings to get in the way of her well-being. If she likes me, than...I trust she will be able to move on.” Diana felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, and did her best to hold them back.

 

“Maybe she will,” said Hannah. “But will you?”

 

She was unsuccessful in continuing to hold her tears. Before she knew it, she was crying into Barbara’s shoulder while her two friends embraced her.

 

“It’s okay, Diana,” said Barbara gently. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

\------

 

Akko was seated in Ursula’s office, holding a cup of cocoa and doing her best to avoid being anxious. Alcor was sleeping on his perch, and Ursula was finishing up grading some papers.

 

Akko wasn’t really sure why she was here. She had woken up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. Lotte and Sucy were both sound asleep. She decided to put on her uniform and a coat and go for a walk. She’d done that a lot, recently. But this time she had ended up in front of Ursula’s office, and had noticed a gentle light peeking from underneath the door, and had decided to knock.

 

Ursula didn’t scold her for being out so late. She just let Akko in, had her sit down, and made her some hot chocolate while she finished up what she was doing.

 

Ursula’s office was always so inviting, especially compared to most of the other professors’ offices. It was always baked in the warm glow of candlelight. The furniture was soft and relaxing, and the books everywhere lent it a cozy feel. And obviously, Ursula herself was kind, and always ready to listen to her student’s problems - especially Akko’s.

 

While Ursula was, of course, really Chariot du Nord, Akko still often thought of her as Ursula. Despite losing most of her disguise she was still just as kind, patient, and gentle as she had been before Akko knew who she really was. While she was a little more fiery than she had been while incognito, she wasn’t all that similar to the Chariot Akko had watched on stage.

 

Ursula finished up her paperwork and sat down near Akko, with her own cup of cocoa in hand.

 

“Is something the matter, Akko?”

 

Akko looked down at her feet. “I...keep having nightmares.”

 

“Oh, dear,” said Ursula with concern on her face. “Are they about anything in particular?”

 

“...yeah,” said Akko. She took a sip of cocoa. “It’s...something that happened to me a long time ago, before I came to Luna Nova.”

 

Ursula nodded silently.

 

“It’s a memory I’ve been thinking about a lot lately, and…” Akko gripped her cocoa tighter. “It doesn’t go away, no matter how much I try to get away from it.”

 

“Mm.” Ursula put her cocoa down on the table. “I understand. I have a number of memories like that myself.” She gently smiled and squeezed Akko’s shoulder. “You don’t need to tell me if you’re not comfortable doing so. But if you believe telling me would help, I’m happy to listen.”

 

Akko thought for a while. She had never told anyone about this. But she trusted Ursula. “Okay.” Akko breathed in and out. “So, I...I’ve known I liked girls for a long time. I didn’t really think about it much as a kid, and no one else did either. I didn’t understand that it was...something I was supposed to be ashamed about.” She shifted a bit. “And when I was little, it didn’t really matter. Kids were just kind of expected to be close, even if they were the same gender, and no one thought anything I did was weird.”

 

Akko took in another deep breath before she continued. “When I finished elementary school, I went to an all-girls middle school. And there, I met Kimiko, who quickly became my best friend.” Akko smiled wistfully. “We did everything together. We would tell dumb stories, and read shoujo manga, and go shopping...and before I knew it, I realized I had a crush on her.”

 

Akko’s expression got sadder. “Eventually, in eighth grade, I decided that I needed to do something. So...I put an anonymous love letter in her shoe locker, before school one day. No one saw me do it, and I figured I was in the clear. I was so nervous, all day.”

 

“And then, at lunch, I saw her reading it with our other friends.” Tears started welling up in Akko’s eyes, and Ursula reflexively put out a hand to touch Akko’s arm. “They were all laughing. They were talking about how gross it was, to get a love letter from another girl.” Akko was crying now. “They talked about how uncomfortable they were that one of their follow students liked girls, and how wrong it was, and...Kimiko was laughing and mocking, too.”

 

“I don’t think any of them ever realized that I wrote it. But it didn’t matter. I didn’t want to go to school anymore. I stayed home as much as I could, and I wasn’t really comfortable around Kimiko anymore. Our friendship kind of drifted apart, and by the time I graduated middle school, I was by myself. For me, Luna Nova wasn’t only my life’s dream - it was also a chance to start over again, to get away from all of that. But now…”

 

Akko continued. “...I know almost everyone here is understanding, and I know nothing like that will happen again. I have supportive friends, and you, and everything else. But every time I think about telling Di- telling someone about my feelings, I just keep thinking about that again.” Akko looked up at Ursula. Her eyes were red and tears stained her face, but she forced herself into a smile. “I guess that’s kind of dumb.”

 

“It’s not dumb, Akko.” Ursula stood up and walked over to Akko, sitting next to her. “I can’t even imagine going through something like that. Croix and I...it wasn’t perfect, but overall, no one bothered us.” Ursula wrapped Akko in a hug. “It’s okay to be scared, Akko. What happened to you was terrible, and I’m so sorry you went through that, and felt like you couldn’t tell anyone.” Ursula released her hug and looked at Akko, who looked up at her. “But I’m thankful you trusted me enough to tell me.”

 

Akko sat for a minute, and then hugged Ursula again at tightly as she could. Ursula returned the hug and the two sat like that for a while.

 

Eventually, Ursula noticed the clock. “It’s getting pretty late. You should get back to your dorm, so you get at least a little bit of sleep tonight. Tomorrow’s a class day.”

 

Akko released Ursula from the hug. “Yeah...you’re right. Thank you for listening to me.”

 

“Of course, Akko. I meant it when I said I was always here for you.” Ursula stood up. “Do you want me to escort you back to the dorms? I wouldn’t want Finnelan or someone to bother you.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay.” Akko wiped her eyes. “I’ve memorized Finnelan’s night-time route for...normal, non-suspicious reasons.”

 

Ursula chuckled. “Alright, Akko, if you say so. Go get some sleep.” She patted the younger witch on the head a couple of times.

 

“Can do, professor!” Akko smiled. She felt...not quite better. But she did feel a little bit lighter than she had been.

 

And once she got back to her room, she slept soundly through the rest of the night.

 

\------

 

“So why don’t you just ask her out?” asked Amanda, leaning back in her chair, trying to balance a pencil under her nose. Amanda was failing magical philosophy, and Diana had agreed to tutor her, so the two of them were sitting together in the library.

 

Diana glowered. “I could ask the same of you, O’Neill. Why are you making my friend Hannah wait?”

 

“Wait, does Hannah like me back?!” Amanda said, just slightly louder than she should’ve. She almost fell completely backwards, but caught herself just in time. The pencil she had been trying to balance clattered to the floor.

 

“I should think that that was obvious. Barbara and Lotte have been trying to get her to confess to you for ages, now.”

 

“Well, that’s news to me,” said Amanda. “But honestly, now that I know that, I’m gonna do it. What’s your excuse?”

 

Diana sighed. “I do not wish for Akko to be...involved in my problems any more than she has to be. While it’s true that she was willing to come to my aid when I left Luna Nova, there are plenty more issues in my past and likely my future that I do not wish Akko to be tangled up in.”

 

“I mean, I know what you  _ do  _ want Akko tangled up in.” Amanda wiggled her eyebrows. “Your bedsheets! Hey-o!” Amanda put her hand up for a high-five. Instead of returning it, Diana simply glared at her. Amanda high-fived herself with her other hand and put her hand down. “Alright, sorry. But I’m gonna be honest - I don’t think Akko cares about any of that. She’s dealt with plenty of mockery and harassment from snooty witches before, and I’m willing to believe she would deal with even more if it was for your sake. She really cares about you.”

 

“...Amanda.” Diana closed her notebook. “May I tell you a story? Perhaps, at the end, you will understand why I can’t simply ‘confess’ to Akko, due to the...circumstances surrounding my ascension to the head of House Cavendish, and why I do not wish to jeopardize that or Akko’s future.”

 

“Yeah, sure thing, princess. And you know what? At the end of it, I’m still going to tell you that Akko won’t care.”

 

Diana waved her wand over the two of them, creating a soundproof blanket of magic as she began her story.

 

\------

 

_ A long time ago, my mother, Bernadette Cavendish, was chosen by Beatrix to become the head of House Cavendish over her younger sister, Daryl. It was not a surprising decision; my mother was the older of the two, and honestly, the more talented. Daryl was upset, but she stepped to the side, allowing my mother to take the head of household. _

 

_ Unfortunately, my mother was quite sick, and had been for most of her life. No one knew if she would be able to give birth to a successor; and even if she could, she would likely only be able to have one child. If that particular child couldn’t fulfil the requirements set out by Beatrix to become the head, that honor would pass to Daryl and her children. Still, my mother wed my father, and eventually, between caring for the sick and attending to their duties as Cavendishes, they began to try for a child. _

 

_ And eventually, they were successful. Bernadette Cavendish gave birth...to a beautiful, healthy young boy. _

 

\------

 

“Wait, you have an older brother?” Amanda asked, wide-eyed.

 

“I would ask that you remain quiet for the remainder of my story, O’Neill,” said Diana coldly.

 

\------

 

_ Obviously, a boy could not become a witch. It would be impossible for this child to become the head of House Cavendish, and thus, Daryl began preparing to take over. Meanwhile, my mother discovered that she could no longer bear children. But she didn’t particularly care; she loved her son, despite everything. _

 

_ But as her son grew older, it soon became apparent that things were...not correct. The son had a keen interest in magic, and a natural aptitude for it - something virtually never seen in boys or men. He was less interested in playing with the other boys and preferred to stay indoors with his mother. He developed an interest in Shiny Chariot, and expressed a desire to dress up as her. Eventually, it became difficult to even dress him. _

 

_ As time went on, it was clear: Bernadette’s child was not a son, but a transgender daughter. _

 

_ This was somewhat unprecedented, both in House Cavendish and in the witching world at large. While transgender witches existed, one had never ascended to take the head of household. And Daryl became upset, seeing the possibility that what she had desired for so long would potentially be once again out of reach. _

 

_ Bernadette and Daryl settled on an agreement - the child would be taken to the spirit of Beatrix, who would decide whether the child was worthy of House Cavendish. _

 

_ She was, and was then christened with a new name - Diana. _

 

\------

 

“...oh.” said Amanda dumbly.

 

“My parents passed not long after that. Daryl was uninterested in me, as she saw me to be a pretender to the throne. She decided I was too young and took over the house; I didn’t mind, as I wanted to go to Luna Nova anyway. And you know the rest,” Diana finished. The silencing spell over the two of them faded. “I do not wish to give Daryl more ammunition against me. And I do not wish for Akko to be embroiled in the controversies behind my ascension, or for her to be smeared and attacked because of me.” Diana cleared her throat. “So while I am... _ infatuated _ ...with Akko, I would prefer to keep it a secret. For both of our sakes.”

 

Amanda thought for a minute. “Look, I’m sorry about your parents. I know how that can be. But honestly, I think that’s just a shitty excuse.”

 

Diana’s eyes widened. “O’Neill! Language!”

 

“Ah, pardon my French.” Amanda smirked. “But seriously. Do you think Akko gives a single crap about any of that? This is a girl who saw a magic show  _ once _ , decided then and there to become a witch, despite having no magical heritage or ability whatsoever! She began doing things no one would ever think to do. She fixed Samhain! She restored magic to the world! With your help, she stopped a  _ nuclear war _ !”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts, Diana. Akko has exactly one goal - to make people happy,” said Amanda, leaning back in her chair. “And like it or not, that  _ includes _ you. And honestly? I’m pretty sure the best way for you to be happy is for you and Akko to be together. None of this tragic backstory...crap.”

 

Diana sat quietly for long enough that Amanda was worried she had upset her. But eventually, Diana looked up - and smiled.

 

“You’re right, Amanda,” said Diana. “I...I suppose I was looking for excuses. I was so wrapped in my own thoughts that I failed to think about how Akko thinks. I...don’t know if I’m ready to confess my feelings to her, yet. But you’ve helped immensely.”

 

“Uh, you’re welcome.” Amanda said, with a surprised look on her face. “Can you say that first part again, though?”

 

Diana looked at her with a puzzled expression. “Which part was that?”

 

“The ‘you’re right, Amanda’ part. I wanna hear you say it again.” She smirked.

 

“No.”

 

“Pleeeeease?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ugh, fine. No one’s going to believe me.”

 

“Good.” Diana couldn’t help but smile. And Amanda was happy to see a smile on her friend’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done.


	6. VI. Northshore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko makes up her mind. Diana screws up. Croix tries to give advice.

“The Blytonbury Pride Parade!” Amanda said excitedly, almost bouncing up and down. The words “BLYTONBURY PRIDE PARADE” had been written on the blackboard in massive block letters.

 

“Yes, we know. That’s all you’ve said this entire meeting,” said Hannah. “You need to tell us more about it.”

 

Amanda blushed. “Ah, sorry...I’m just excited.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Anyway! I was thinking...we should have a float at the parade!”

 

“In front of all those people?!” Akko shouted. She had been slowly getting more comfortable in her sexuality since her most recent talk with Ursula, but was still anxious about it.

 

“What, does Atsuko Kagari of all people have stage fright?” Amanda teased. “How’re you gonna be the next Chariot? ...sorry, professor.”

 

“None taken,” said Ursula, turning to the next page of this week’s trashy lesbian romance novel. (It was titled  _ Beneath the Pines _ .)

 

“It’s not stage fright!” Akko pouted. “I just...I’m not sure I’m ready for that sort of thing.”

 

“You don’t have to be on the float itself, Akko,” said Lotte empathetically. “You can just help us put it together.”

 

“Yeah! It’ll be just like in  _ Nightfall _ volume one-hundred seventeen, with the parade in the town square!” Barbara chimed in from next to Lotte. She had joined the club recently, as both of her partners were already in it, and she liked spending time with them.

 

“Great. I love dealing with not one but two  _ Nightfall _ fans,” droned Sucy. She had also ended up in the club. While Sucy claimed that it was because she “didn’t have anything better to do”, Akko was pretty sure that she was just lonely when both Akko and Lotte were away.

 

“To be honest, Akko, I was kind of hoping you would be willing to do some theatrical magic for the float,” said Amanda. “We’ll be representing Luna Nova, so it makes sense for us to do a witchy kind of thing. But, like, obviously you don’t need to do anything if you’re uncomfortable!”

 

“I’ll...think about it,” said Akko.

 

“Cool,” Amanda replied. “I’ll start working on some designs with Consey. I think it makes sense for Lotte and Barbara to do decorations, maybe? And maybe Jasminka can give out candy?”

 

Amanda kept talking on, with other members of the club chiming in with their own ideas, but Akko wasn’t really paying any attention. She was zoned out completely, thinking about what it would be like if she did agree to put on a show. She could certainly use practice, and she’d be in a crowd of people who would be supportive. But even though she was feeling more comfortable about being a lesbian now, part of her was still the hurt and scared little girl that she had been several years ago.

 

Before she knew it, the meeting was over, and everyone else started filtering out of the room. Ursula walked down from her usual spot in the back of the lecture hall and gently laid her hand on Akko’s shoulder. She gave Akko a warm expression and a gentle squeeze, then left as well.

 

Akko rested her head on the table. She had no idea what to do.

 

“Cookie?”

 

Akko looked up to see Jasminka standing near her, offering her a chocolate chip cookie. “Thanks, Jasminka,” she said as she took it.

 

“It’s alright to be scared, Akko,” said Jasminka, sitting next to her.

 

“Yeah, but…” Akko trailed off. “I guess I’m just kind of torn. On one hand, I really want to perform for everyone, and make people happy, and feel good about myself! But...I’m still pretty scared. This club has helped me so much, but I...I still don’t know if I can do it.”

 

“I understand,” said Jasminka, eating one of her cookies. “We’re your friends, no matter what. Don’t forget!” She smiled broadly at Akko.

 

“...yeah. Yeah!” Akko stood up. “I can do this. I’ve got all of you by my side. I’m going to put on the best show I can!”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Jasminka stood up and gave Akko a bone-crushing bear hug.

 

“My organs…” Akko squeaked, to which Jasminka gave a hearty laugh and released her. She gave Akko a pat on the head and left Akko by herself in the empty classroom.

 

“Alright, Akko. You got this. You’re gonna be the best, most talented lesbian witch in the world! And while we’re being optimistic, you’re gonna impress Diana too!”

 

\------

 

Diana was walking to the library when she heard a voice very much like Akko’s shout, to no one in particular, that she was going to be the “best, most talented lesbian witch in the world”, and that she was going to “impress Diana”.

 

Diana hurried her pace, not wanting Akko to notice her, or for her to let Akko see her blushing face.

 

_ Alright, so. Akko’s a lesbian. And she wants to impress me, somehow. _ Diana thought to herself as she power walked through the halls.  _ I don’t know what to do with this information. Does she want to impress me for platonic reasons? Or are they...romantic ones?  _ She blushed intensely at the thought.

 

Diana entered the library and found an isolated corner to sit in and think.  _ Okay. So, you’re attracted to Akko. You now know that Akko likes girls. At the same time you heard this, you also heard that Akko wants to impress you. These two things are not necessarily related, Diana. _

 

But what if they were? What if Akko did, like her friends thought, have a crush on  _ her _ ? The idea seemed unrealistic to Diana. But still, there  _ was _ some amount of evidence in favor of that theory.

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

\------

 

“So, uh, Akko…” Diana started, while the two of them were studying together. It was getting near the end of the school year, and exam time was coming up fast. “I had...a question.”

 

Akko had not been paying attention to her notes at all. Mostly, her thoughts had been alternating between  _ what should I do for the parade _ and  _ how does Diana have the most kissable face in the world, it’s just not fair. _ “Ah! Yes? I’m paying attention!”

 

“I see,” said Diana. Crap, she wasn’t buying it.

 

“Okay, no, I lied. I wasn’t paying attention at all.”

 

“Oh, this isn’t about the work. Though if you need help, just let me know. I was just...thinking about something else.” Diana bit her lower lip. She seemed nervous.  _ Oh god, am I giving off lesbian vibes? Am I making her uncomfortable? She’s so pretty. I bet her skin is really soft- no! Bad brain! Pay attention! _ Diana continued, breaking Akko out of her brief mental diversion. “I was just, perchance, wondering if there was anyone you...fancied.”

 

“Someone I...fancied? Uh...I’m sorry, I don’t really know what that means. English isn’t my first language, heh…”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I should have realized. I meant if there’s anyone who, ah, caught your eye. Romantically speaking,” she coughed.

 

Akko’s brain began going into panic mode. She could feel her face heat up as she cursed her physiological responses to stimuli. “I, uh...why do you ask?”

 

“Er, no reason, I suppose.” Diana looked away. “A...friend of mine recently came to me for romantic advice, and I’m afraid I don’t have much experience in that department…”

 

Diana’s expression was impossible to read. Why did she seem so nervous? Was this just an uncomfortable topic for her? Akko briefly entertained the thought that maybe Diana was subtly trying to let Akko know that she had feelings for her, but rejected it.  _ Alright, Akko. Just answer honestly, but as vaguely as possible _ . “...yes. I do have a crush on someone.”

 

“I see.” Again, Diana was making a face that Akko could not even begin to interpret. “You see my, er, friend, was worried because her crush is...another girl?”

 

Akko’s heart nearly leapt through her throat.  _ Does she know? How does she know? Am I that obvious? _ “There’s nothing wrong with that, I don’t think,” said Akko, in as neutral a tone as possible for her to speak in when she was so anxious she thought she might die.

 

“Who do you have a crush on, out of curiosity? As a friend,” said Diana. Was she blushing?

 

Akko’s entire brain was screaming. “I just remembered! I need to help Sucy, uh, do something...mushrooms...I’ll see you later!” Akko grabbed all of her things and ran out of the room before Diana could object. Ah, short-term solutions. The Kagari way.

 

\------

 

Diana rapped on the large wooden door in front of her. When there was no response, she knocked again, slightly more loudly. The door squeaked open a small amount. Diana would normally not have opened the door without express permission, but she really needed assistance, and Ursula was her best bet. She slowly pushed open the door - only to reveal a half-naked Ursula and Croix being...somewhat intimate. There was a brief moment of awkward silence between the three of them.

 

Diana then immediately turned around and shut the door, blushing furiously. “I’m sorry! I’ll come back later!” Diana shouted. She made a mental note to tell the fairies to check the locks on Professor Ursula’s office door.

  
She stood there a while, attempting to regain some measure of composure, when the door opened once again. An embarrassed and slightly dishevelled Ursula emerged from the room. She and Diana shared another awkward moment.

 

“I, erm, apologize for...interrupting,” said Diana carefully.

 

“It’s...quite alright,” said Ursula. “I should have checked the door more thoroughly before having...guests.”

 

Another silence.

 

Diana cleared her throat. “I won’t tell anyone about this, so please do not worry. I simply came by to ask you for some...assistance with something.”

 

“...thank you, Diana. You can come in. I think. Give me a second.” Ursula peeked briefly into her office before turning back to Diana. “Yes, you can come in.”

 

Ursula led Diana into her office, where Croix was sitting in a chair, completely still, looking like someone had caught her hand in a cookie jar. “You remember my...friend...Croix, I assume,” said Ursula. Croix gave an awkward wave.

 

“I do.”

 

“I’m sorry for trying to kill your girlfriend,” said Croix sheepishly.

 

“She’s not my-” Diana started before stopping, realizing she would just dig herself deeper. “I had assumed you were still...imprisoned.”

 

“I’m, er, on parole,” replied Croix. “There’s only so much research I could do from the confines of a cell, and I’ve been tasked with finding cures to...various maladies.”

 

A smirk crept onto Diana’s face. “And you found time for a bit of a conjugal visit with Professor du Nord.”

 

Croix turned to Ursula. “This one’s so sassy!” Ursula shrugged, a blush still coloring her face.

 

“Anyway, Diana. What is it that you need?”

 

“I have a bit of a...dilemma, as it were. Nothing too serious, but -”

 

Croix looked at Diana for a few seconds, then got up. “You have a crush on Akko and need guidance from the gayest professor you know.”

 

“Croix!” Ursula exclaimed. Croix just shrugged.

 

“She is not...entirely incorrect,” said Diana awkwardly. “While I may have phrased it differently myself, I do lack any real knowledge of this particular subject.”

 

Croix sat back down in her chair, one foot up on the armrest. “I get where you’re coming from, but Chariot’s knowledge mostly comes from smutty lesbian romance novels.”

 

“Guilty as charged,” Ursula responded matter-of-factly, walking to get make some tea.

 

“So it’s a good thing I’m here to give you some pointers!”

 

“Croix, no.”

 

“Croix, yes!” Croix smirked. “I’m practically an expert when it comes to romance…”

 

“I’m literally the only person you’ve ever dated or even kissed.”

 

“You don’t know that!”

 

“Am I wrong?”

 

“...no.”

 

Diana watched the back-and-forth repartee between Ursula and Croix with some amusement. Despite everything that had happened, the two of them acted like a married couple. She idly wondered when the two of them had gotten back together.

 

Part of her still wanted to hate Croix for the things she did, especially to Akko. But seeing the way Croix made Ursula happy eased any loathing that still remained. And she knew that Akko had pretty much forgiven Croix instantly. That was just the way Akko was. She would hold grudges against people for the smallest perceived slights, but someone who tried to kill her was forgiven instantly. She was truly a remarkable person.

 

“...Anyway, Diana,” Ursula’s voice snapped Diana back to reality. “I don’t think either of us has much useful information to share with you. Croix and I just kind of...well, we were friends, and then suddenly we were more. It just kind of happened.” She smiled softly. “I’m sure things will work out. I know how deeply you and Akko care for each other. I think that you two will be together for a long time, even if it’s not in a romantic way.”

 

“Thank you, professor,” said Diana. “I’ll be on my way.” She began walking towards the door, then stopped short and turned around. “I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting,” she teased. She left the room before she could find out what the couple’s reactions were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Beneath the Pines" is about a millionaire named Jenny Pines who becomes disillusioned with her life and moves to the country, where she meets the manager of an arboretum that specializes in evergreen trees named Carol or something. They fall in love but then Jenny's company announces that they're going to take over the land the arboretum is on. Will their relationship survive??? (Yes.)
> 
> anyway the next chapter's the last one. prepare yourself for: MAXIMUM GAY


	7. VII. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana attends a parade.

Akko was, to put it bluntly,  _ terrified _ .

 

The parade was coming up more rapidly than she could have ever expected, and she felt completely unprepared. Yes, her friends had been helping her a lot. And yes, she was  _ sure _ it was going to be okay. She had everything she needed, she’d been rehearsing every night (much to Sucy’s chagrin), and  _ even if _ she completely screwed up, her friends had made a backup plan. Everything was significantly better planned than almost anything she had ever done before.

 

But still, Akko was terrified. Not even necessarily due to the float and her performance. But because after this, she was  _ out _ . Not to her parents or anything - she dreaded having that conversation in the future - but to pretty much everyone she knew and saw on a regular basis.

 

And that included Diana.

 

Diana had been acting oddly the past few days, ever since their conversation that Akko had bolted out from. That wasn’t too unusual, Akko supposed. From Diana’s perspective, Akko was probably the one acting weird. But she couldn’t help it! Diana was just...overwhelming. She was pretty, and smart, and kind, and attractive, and she had that way she smiled when Akko did a good job, and her hair was so nice and her skin looked so  _ soft _ and…

 

_ Focus, Akko. _

 

_ You’ve been eaten by a massive spirit. You’ve stopped a nuclear missile. This should be nothing _ .

 

But it  _ wasn’t _ nothing. Diana was...Akko couldn’t even think of words to describe how important Diana was to her. Even before the missile, there had been something stirring inside her, feelings that she didn’t quite understand. And she was about to make all of those feelings known.

 

It didn’t matter if she screwed up her performance. It didn’t matter if she made a fool of herself. She screwed up and made a fool of herself all the time.

 

The only thing that mattered to Akko was Diana’s reaction.

 

\------

 

Diana looked down at Akko from her desk in Magical Philosophy. She kept almost falling asleep, only to have Lotte wake her up.

 

She smiled. Akko was honestly rather adorable when she was sleepy. Of course, Akko was adorable at all times. But sleepy Akko was one of Diana’s favorites.

 

She felt a blush coming on and just let it happen. She had fully accepted her feelings for her closest friend. And after class today, she was going to talk to Akko. She wasn’t sure if she was going to confess yet, but she knew she had to at least apologize for their awkward conversation the other day.

 

After Pisces said... _ something _ about the final, class was over. Diana had honestly not quite gotten what the professor had said; hopefully Akko had been paying enough attention to tell her later (Language was pretty much the only place Akko completely outshone every other student in Luna Nova; she was fluent in three human languages - Japanese, English, and French - and understood several non-human ones). That seemed like as good an excuse as any to talk to her.

 

She walked down towards Akko, who was putting her notebooks away and fighting back a yawn. “Akko, may I talk to you for a minute.”

 

Akko looked like a deer in the headlights. “Y-yes, Diana? What is it?”

 

“Well, truth be told, I didn’t quite catch what Professor Pisces said at the end of the lecture about the final, and I figured you’re probably better than I am at speaking fish…”

 

“Oh! Well, um, I’m sorry. I wasn’t really paying attention,” said Akko.

 

“Are you doing alright? You look exhausted.”

 

“I’m fine! Well, I mean, I am tired. But I’m, er, working on a project, so I’ve been up late…”

 

Diana nodded. “...I see. Regardless, it’s important to get enough sleep.”

 

The two just sort of stood there for a while. The class had mostly emptied out at this point. Other than Professor Pisces, who was in her bowl.

 

“Um...was that it?” Akko asked.

 

“Not...quite,” said Diana. “Truth be told, I was hoping to talk to you about something else.” She cleared her throat. “I’d like to...apologize for putting you on the spot in our conversation the other day. It was rude of me, and clearly made you upset. It was very rude of me to keep asking you about a topic with which you seemed uncomfortable. I hope you’ll accept my apologies.”

 

“The conversation...oh, yeah, that one. It’s okay. I...probably shouldn’t have just ran away.” Akko rubbed the back of her neck and gave a sheepish smile. “I was worried I’d just made things really awkward.”

 

“I assure you, your insight was most valuable. And even if you had made it awkward...that would have been alright. Our relationship is stronger than that.” Diana smiled.

 

The two of them looked at each other for a while.

 

And then they both started laughing.

 

The two of them laughed like they had just heard the funniest joke ever told. They laughed and laughed and laughed, Akko resting her hand on Diana’s shoulder just to stay balanced.

 

“We’re so bad at this!” Akko said through her laughter.

 

“I agree,” said Diana, stifling a giggle. “This has reached a point of absurdity.”

 

“Like, you like me, right?”

 

Diana nodded.

 

“And I like you! And we’re both just dancing around it, like the world’s two most useless lesbians!”

 

“Honestly, I think Ursula and Croix may have us beat in that department.”

 

“They’re back together?!”

 

“I may have accidentally walked in on one of their...rendezvous.”

 

Akko blushed. “I can’t even imagine how embarrassing that must have been.”

 

“I’ll have to tell you about it later.” Diana coughed. “So...what now?”

 

Before Akko could answer, her wand began to buzz. “Oh, shoot! I need to go to rehearsal,” said Akko. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Diana in a tight hug. “I feel bad but Amanda is going to kill me if I’m late again!”

 

“Rehearsal? For what?” Diana asked, still being hugged.

 

“For the parade this Saturday! You should come!” Akko said excitedly. She let go of Diana and ran towards the door. “I’m gonna do a thing at it! See you later!”

 

“Akko, wait!” Diana called out.

 

Akko had already left the room, but peeked her head back in.

 

“Once you’re...done with whatever it is you’re working on...I’d like to talk to you.” Diana smiled. “There’s a lot of things I want to tell you. And please, thank Amanda for me.”

 

Akko gave a thumbs-up and was gone again.

 

Diana stood for a little bit, then reached into her bag. She pulled out the pink and blue pin Hannah had given her, pinned it on her bag, and smiled.

 

\------

 

Diana barely saw Akko for the next few days, as she was pretty much always working or rehearsing. And when she wasn’t, she was usually asleep, regardless of if it was class time or not (Finnelan was getting increasingly annoyed with the girl).

 

But before she knew it, Saturday was here, and she was riding her broom through the leyline, through Glastonbury, and into neighboring Blytonbury.

 

The city center was incredibly busy; even more so than normal. There was color and rainbows everywhere. A number of stores had rainbow flags in their windows; a couple even had other various flags; she saw a handful of trans pride flags and smiled. The Last Wednesday Society had a ...bear claw on it? Diana wasn’t familiar with that one.

 

As she walked through the streets, she thought about her Aunt Daryl, and the other older witches, set in their ways. Growing up, she had always thought of herself as...an outcast, a shameful secret. She was always told that she wasn’t “supposed” to be a witch, that she wasn’t the “real” heir to House Cavendish. But here, in this crowd...she didn’t care about any of that. Even if there were people who would try to put her down, there were also so many who would support her. Her friends, Ursula, Croix...and Akko.

 

As the time for the parade neared, Diana settled into a place near the route, and managed to finagle herself into the front of the crowd. She didn’t want anyone to get in the way of seeing Akko’s performance.

 

The parade began, and floats began marching down the streets as people cheered and waved flags. Some floats threw out confetti, or candy; one float threw...condoms and dental dams? (Diana hoped that no one she knew noticed her slip a few into her bag.  _ Better safe than sorry _ , she thought to herself, blushing furiously.)

 

A float for Appleton Academy passed by. There was a throne surrounded by Appleton students in crisp suits; the throne was occupied by none other than Andrew Hanbridge, who was wearing a rainbow pin as well as a pink and blue one, similar to Diana’s. Andrew waved at Diana with a knowing smile, and Diana smiled back.  _ I guess that’s one more thing we have in common _ , she thought. She made a mental note to talk to him about it; she didn’t really know any other trans people.

 

Before she knew it, the Luna Nova float began to approach. She saw Jasminka tossing sweets to the crowd, and Amanda doing some impressive stunts with her broom above them. Something on the float was playing music, and as the float got closer, she could start making out the words.

 

_ All I want to get is _

 

_ A little bit closer _

 

And there was Akko, dressed in an almost perfect recreation of Shiny Chariot’s outfit. She had a wand and a broom, and was wearing a lesbian pride flag like a cape. She flew into the air on her broom and energetically played to the crowd, creating fireworks and rainbows. She made butterfly illusions like Chariot used to, but in the colors of various pride flags. She used her transformation magic and turned into various animals, both real and fictional - birds, a unicorn, a griffin. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

 

_ All I wanna know is _

 

_ Can you come a little closer _

 

The wait for the float to reach Diana’s location felt agonizing. Akko still hadn’t seen Diana, and was busy with her routine. Diana idly wondered if Ursula had helped Akko out with getting the outfit just right...though honestly, she wasn’t sure Ursula would’ve even let Akko out of the building in such a...revealing outfit. Not that Diana minded how revealing it was...

 

_ Here comes the breath _

 

_ Before we get _

 

_ A little bit closer _

 

Akko finally caught Diana’s eyes and waved at her excitedly. Diana waved back, and Akko beamed. She flew back down to the float itself as it started to pass by Diana.

 

_ Here comes the rush _

 

_ Before we touch _

 

_ Come a little closer _

 

As the float reached Diana, Akko stood on the edge of it and held out her hand to Diana. Diana took Akko’s hand and felt herself suddenly being pulled up onto the float.

 

_ The doors are open _

 

_ The wind is really blowing _

 

_ The night sky is changing overhead _

 

Akko pulled Diana up onto the float, and the two of them held each other in their arms for a bit, just basking in each other’s presence and losing themselves in each other’s eyes. Diana felt Akko start to move closer, and Diana met her lips halfway.

 

The crowd cheered.

 

_ It’s not just all physical _

 

_ I’m the type who won’t get oh so critical _

 

_ So let’s make things physical _

 

_ I won’t treat you like you’re oh so typical _

 

Akko and Diana pulled apart, both smiling the largest, goofiest smiles that either had ever smiled before. They separated, and Akko turned towards the crowds and took a bow. She turned back to Diana.

 

“So, uh, wanna go out sometime?” She smiled sheepishly.

 

Diana returned the smile. “I’d love nothing more, Akko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all she wrote! the kids are alright.
> 
> thank you to everyone who read this story and gave kind comments and kudos. double thanks to my fiancee Izzy "stillinbeta", who proofread the whole thing and took it from "passable" to "decent". i love her so much TT_TT
> 
> someday, i think i might write a sequel to this fic. there's plenty more to say! but i felt like this was the best place to end it - with the gayest ending ever written.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the ride. and remember: a believing heart is your magic. <3


End file.
